


In the Room Awash with Light

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, They're just in love and all smoopy okay that's hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: The afternoon sunlight basked the room in warm glow, creating a sense of peace that Dorothea felt in her very soul. That wasn’t so common these days, any time spent where her mind didn’t wonder to unpleasant places as more than welcome, especially when it came included with being held in Edelgard’s strong embrace.While an Emperor’s duty was never truly done, her Edie was able to sequester some freedom for herself, never explicitly stating that it was so she could be with her wife, but the unspoken implication was more than enough for Dorothea. To be the object of affection to someone so important, so powerful, so magnificent, was a reward in of itself, even if they weren’t afforded as much time as a so called “normal” couple might be.Who needed to be normal anyway, when you could be the Emperor and her Songstress?
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	In the Room Awash with Light

**Author's Note:**

> I just like HAD to write an Edelthea I've been stealth shipping them for ages, and I'm playing CF again for Jeritza and fell in love with them all over again. Hope you enjoy this short and sweet little thingy.

The afternoon sunlight basked the room in warm glow, creating a sense of peace that Dorothea felt in her very soul. That wasn’t so common these days, any time spent where her mind didn’t wonder to unpleasant places was more than welcome, especially when it came included with being held in Edelgard’s strong embrace.

While an Emperor’s duty was never truly done, her Edie was able to sequester some freedom for herself, never explicitly stating that it was so she could be with her wife, but the unspoken implication was more than enough for Dorothea. To be the object of affection to someone so important, so powerful, so _magnificent_ , was a reward in of itself, even if they weren’t afforded as much time as a so called “normal” couple might be.

Who needed to be normal anyway, when you could be the Emperor and her Songstress?

“Say, Edie...” Dorothea began, as her wife was running her calloused fingers through her hair, which had grown even longer in peacetime (she was taking a note from Ferdinand’s undeservedly luscious locks, not that she would ever tell him that). 

With a small, private smile she reserved only for those closest to her, Edelgard name a noise of encouragement for the other to continue, “This,” she swept her arm around to gesture at the whole room and the woman whose lap her head resided in, “Makes all that fighting worth it. Every moment.”

Maybe that was too sudden a declaration for the comfortable atmosphere, but Dorothea had promised to herself, once that final victory flag was raised, that she would no longer let words go unspoken in her heart to later cause her pain, and there was nothing truer to what she felt at that very moment. She abhorred violence, yet she had seen and committed what are easily deemed atrocities, and that blood could never be washed off her hands. Nor any of her comrades.

Yet in a world where the future generations of children would not know war, in this room with the woman she loved, it was worth it. Any burden she must bear, any pain she will continue to feel, is simply trivial.

Edelgard clearly agreed, because she leaned forward to place a kiss upon the songstress’ forehead, then nose...cheeks...eyelids...before finally letting one fall upon her lips. Her hair was currently down, so it somewhat obscured Dorothea’s view of her perfect face, but she could vaguely make out tears gathering in the corner of her wife’s eyes, “It is exactly as you say. This is what we fought for. Love like this is so human, so imperfect yet so _beautiful_. It is hard won, and is all the better for it.”

Turning on her side to nuzzle her face into Edelgard’s stomach, savoring the warmth of another person on her skin. The world, more peaceful now as it was, would always have it’s cruelty, it’s darkness. 

But here, in the room awash in the sun’s gentle light, they could not reach her. 

Here, the only thing she felt was peace.•

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't think I have their voices 100%, but that's what practice is for haha. Let me know what you think!


End file.
